Mirror, Mirror on the Wall
by animeg098
Summary: It takes his reflection to walk out of the mirror to make him realize something as simple as the fact that he loves Heiwajima Shizuo. Izayacest and Shizaya. -Oneshot-


**Story:**Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Author:**animeg

**Rating:**M for language and smut

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, i.e. MaleXMale. Don't like it, don't read. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

"_Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?_

_You are, you are. You are the fairest of them all…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

It was well past midnight by the time he returned to his apartment from work.

Exhausted. He was exhausted. The events of the day had been particularly irksome, especially because he had gotten a tedious job to fulfill. Though the meeting itself had gone smoothly, trouble had risen when the informant discovered that the information was regarding a resident of Ikebukuro.

The visit to his beloved city had ended up with multiple bruises on his body and a badly sprained ankle. The fortissimo of Ikebukuro had done his job well in treating the raven like absolute trash.

Sighing wearily, Orihara Izaya stretched his limbs as he entered his room, wincing slightly when he involuntarily put some pressure on a fresh bruise on his back. The piece of flesh was swollen and throbbed painfully, but the raven ignored it completely, much similar to how he overlooked most abrasions that married his body.

Scuffling over to the bed, he immediately collapsed onto the soft mattress as soon as he kicked off his shoes. His jacket was making his aching body even more uncomfortable, restraining it from moving freely, limiting his movement despite being so loose.

With an annoyed grunt, he slipped the fur-rimmed clothing off of his shoulders, not really bothered about it as he carelessly threw the article of clothing away from the bed, making it effectively land on the edge of his chair sitting a few feet away.

The dimly lit room was a complete mess, showing that its owner had been neglecting it for the past few days. Clothes littered the floor, different pairs of shoes scattered everywhere like leaves on an autumn morning.

With a sigh, Izaya slumped down into the soft silk sheets, feeling his body go lax as all those tired muscles finally allowed them to unwind. He had been unconsciously tense all day; so busy that he didn't even get the time to drink his afternoon cup of coffee. The lack of caffeine in his system was probably one of the reasons he felt so utterly worn out.

There was a twinge of pain in his lower back and he wondered briefly if he really should have gotten Shinra to inspect it after all. Time. That was what he was lacking. He didn't have the time to go to Shinra's or even _think_ about calling the underground doctor for advice. The day went by in a flash, and Izaya could barely even remember at which point it had started and at which point it had ended. Even the events that transpired in between were vague to his depleted mind.

Insomnia was definitely making things a lot harder for him. Maybe it was the stress of his dangerous occupation that was finally getting him, leaving him shuffling and shifting under the sheets for the better part of the night. Even when he woke up in the morning, he didn't feel refreshed or revived, and forcing himself to get up in that miserable state and attend another hectic day at work had him even more frustrated.

Shuffling again slightly, Izaya flinched as his shirt rubbed against another wound located by his side. This was not working out, he needed to change into something more comfortable or the burn against his skin would keep him awake.

In one fluid motion, he got up from his bed with a grumble, heading for the closet to find something to sleep in. Boxers and a loose hoodie sounded good enough. Lazily he lifted his shirt over his head; throwing it away in the chaotic mess he called 'his floor'. Rummaging through his closet, he growled when he noticed that there was nothing other than well-ironed black shirts and a stack of his fur-rimmed jacket.

Sighing once again, he decided to just screw it all and just go to bed in his boxers.

Despite the fact he lived alone, he still had this dire urge to cover himself up when he went to sleep, since he got this odd, uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching him. Though his ever-so logical mind reflected that something like that was completely impossible since he lived on the fifth floor and his apartment was equipped with cameras at every other corner, he still couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was…_watching__him_. Watching and waiting patiently to strike the moment Izaya was vulnerable.

The feeling was infuriating, enough to make him anxious. He felt uncomfortable being alone in such a huge dwelling and feeling of being watched just kept him on his guard. It was one of the main reasons that he was an incredibly light sleeper; the tiniest sound would be enough to wake him up from the deepest of sleeps. It was one of the many ways that his body had learnt to cope with his ambiguous musings.

Even now as he stood there, he could feel someone's eyes boring into his naked back…_watching_and _waiting_…

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he felt the wisp of cool air streak across his exposed skin. It was cold…too cold to sleep half naked, he finally decided. He wasn't covering himself because someone might be watching him, no, he was doing it because he didn't want to get _sick_…or that's what he tried to convince himself.

Shaking off the feeling, the raven's intense gaze reverted to the floor, searching intently for something that was actually clean enough to wear. Finally picking up a discarded hoodie from the pile on the floor, Izaya lifted his hands to wear it over his quivering torso. He'd already disposed of his pants, leaving only black boxers to cover his long, slender legs.

Walking briskly over to the bed in the anticipation of a good night's sleep, Izaya stepped over the heap of garments, only to come an abrupt halt when his eyes fell on the full-length mirror on the far left corner in his room…near his window with the gleam of moonlight illuminating the area around it.

He blinked once, shaking his head vigorously before blinking again…His heart inadvertently skipped a beat, his breathing becoming shallow for a mere moment as his mind went completely blank and his crimson eyes widened in astonishment and _fear_.

No…reflection?

He barely had time to emit a small gasp as he felt something heavy colliding with his back, his small form being hurled to the bed with such force that it left him breathless. It was out of quick impulse that Izaya immediately handled himself, rolling his body over the edge of the bed as he extended his hand for the knife hidden under his mattress. Always…he knew he was being watched…he knew it and it creeped him out to the extent that he hid knives all over his room for fear that he might one day, need them if his life was threatened.

In the dark room, he could barely see anything out of his peripheral vision as his eyes darted from corner to corner, his body tense and ready to strike at the slightest sign of disturbance.

"Show yourself, you coward." The raven growled agitatedly, his free hand reaching for the lamp that lay on his side table, as his eyes narrowed, trying to concentrate his gaze where he'd been tackled. He couldn't find a switch, he noticed with increasing malice, and it was, only for a mere second that he turned his head away from his surroundings in favor of finding the light switch, that he realized that he had made a grave mistake.

The sudden sharp pang of pain in his right wrist made him drop his knife, which softly clattered to carpeted floor. In moments there was someone behind him, trapping his thin torso with strong arms and he gasped as something covered his mouth; a handkerchief with a pungent scent. His arms immediately shot up to retaliate, his nail clawing into the imposter's hand, trying to pull the cloth away from his mouth.

"_Relax,__" _He shivered as the husky, familiar voice reached his ears, hot breath fanning the nape of his neck. The pressure on his mouth increased, forcing him to inhale the musky scent as he let out an uncharacteristic squeak, trying to elbow the man behind him in the stomach. However as soon as his lungs got filled with the polluted breath of air, his eyelids fell heavy and his legs gave way, his body immediately shutting down as he lost control of all his senses, falling into the arms of his captor behind him. The last thought that stung his mind was more of a desperate endeavor…

'_Oh crap…'_

With a soft whimper Izaya went completely limp, unaware of the smirk that was plastered over his counterpart's face.

…

"Ugh…" The raven haired informant groaned at the nausea that washed over him, making the contents of his stomach churn and his head throb with what was to be an upcoming migraine.

Opening his heavy lids, Izaya immediately hissed at the torturous amount of light that entered his sensitive pupil and he moved his arm to cover his face from the blinding light…only that…he couldn't move his arm…

Panic shot down his spine as his dazed mind recalled what had happened before he blacked out and his eyes darted from one end to the room to the other, trying to judge his surroundings and make out how dire his situation really was.

Surprisingly, his gaze was met his own bedroom, his messed up floor and the edge of his bed covered by crumpled sheets that needed to be re-arranged. The rest of his room was dark, save for the lamp which was just a little distance from his face, making the dull light far more unbearable to his sensitive irises than it should have been to a normal person.

His tense body relaxed considerably on seeing the familiar environment and he tried to move his face away from the radiant lamp which was stinging his eyes…only he couldn't move his head at all, or his limbs…or even his fingers…

"Oh, so you've finally come around, Izaya-kun," Izaya flinched at the voice that came from behind him, a feeling of dread rising in the pit of his stomach as his heart started to race once more at the tone which sounded so sickeningly familiar. Yet he didn't have the strength to turn his head around to glare at the imposter.

His body jolted slightly as he felt cold fingers trace the delicate curve of spine, teasingly trailing his soft skin as the digits reached the nape of his neck and gingerly rubbed at the small hairs there that were standing on their end in anxiety. His torso was bare; and that thought alone was enough to send nervousness rushing through his veins like a river over-flooding its banks.

No. No, _no_.

Letting out a shallow, trembling breath, Izaya made effort to compose himself. He knew he had been drugged; by what? He wasn't sure himself, but he knew better than to panic in situations like these. What surprised him though was the fact that someone actually had the _guts_to ambush him in his own private lodging. Either this person was incredibly bold or incredibly stupid. A bit of both maybe.

"Who-who are you?" His voice sounded alien to his own ears, gruff and raspy; but he couldn't complain considering the fact he he'd just woken up after being knocked out. Besides, he could move his lips, meaning that the drug had probably now started to wear off. By what he could tell, his limbs weren't bound either, just sprawled over his bed openly, meaning that he could strike the moment he gained control of his motor functions once again.

All of a sudden he felt calloused hands grip his shoulders, moving him from his pervious position of lying on his side, to his naked back. His motionless body had no choice but to comply, as his eyes immediately darted towards the other man in an attempt visually satisfy his urge to see the face of his captor. Just one glance and he could know about his captor's temperament. With that knowledge, he would distract the captor with his words; hopefully long enough for the effects of the drug to wear off to the extent that he could move his arms.

However what his eyes were met with was something he never expected to see in his lifetime. Daring scarlet eyes, so similar to his own stared back at him, glinting with amusement. That smirk he had become so well acquainted with fit that face perfectly, mostly because that face…was…

His own.

"Who am I?" The brunette repeated teasingly, running his fingers across Izaya cheek, completely relishing the small gasp of surprise and those wide crimson eyes staring at him with astonishment and…_fear_. "I'm _you_."

With that he cupped the raven's gaping face, and pulled himself down, capturing those plump looking lips in a deep kiss.

Wide-eyed, Izaya barely had time to recuperate as a wet tongue darted out; tugging slightly at his lower lip before probing deeper into territory that no one ever had the privilege to touch before. The raven let out a whimpering sound as he felt that tongue explore his hot cavern, running over the roof of his mouth before melding together with his own wet organ sensually, coaxing him to respond. However, Izaya reacted on impulse. Instead of giving into the experienced tongue delving deeper into his mouth, he sank his teeth into the other's lower lips harshly, biting it until he felt the metallic tang of blood burn on his taste buds.

Grunting, the other pulled away from the scowling raven, displeased by the fact that he didn't get the slightest tickle of response. Wiping away the red liquid from his lips with the pad of his thumb, he turned to glare at his victim, his face turning hard and his hand fisting in slight rage.

"That wasn't nice, Izaya-kun,"

Izaya closed his eyes, relaxing his body for the punch or strike that would probably sear his system for being disobedient. Moments passed and he still didn't feel the impact, so he opened his eyes once again only find something worse in his counterpart's hands.

"Though you can't move, you can still feel pain," The other smirked, running the cold, sharp edge of his blade against Izaya's cheek and down his jaw line, stopping at his neck at the juncture of his throat. At his pulse.

Feeling his breath hitch, Izaya shivered when the blade moved down again…over his flat muscled pectorals and onto his-

"_Aahh!_..." The raven gasped, his eyes widening when he felt the blade dig into his right nipple, not hard enough to break the skin but with enough pressure for his body to jerk instinctively. "Stop…stop it-nghh!"

Izaya bit down on his lip when a hot mouth clamp around his unoccupied, right nipple, a tongue darting out to flick the nub which quickly turned hard under the ministrations. The knife still occupied his right nipple, its sharp tip circling around the pink bud with such precision that it sent quakes down the small of his back.

"_G-ahhh_!" He cried out, feebly attempting to move away, as his counterpart straddled him, gaining better leverage over the informant's quivering body. The brunette sucked harder on firm bud, finally scraping his teeth against it as he nibbled on it softly, making Izaya's eyes close in pleasure and his fingers twitch as his virgin body started to heat up.

Temporarily moving away from the quivering informant, the brunette detached his mouth from the pert nub, his fingers taking its place and he licked his way up the raven's hot, smooth skin before taking a piece of flesh between his teeth and biting down harshly, making sure to mark the flawless skin until in turned red from the abuse.

By now tears of mortification stung the corners of Izaya's eyes as his body, unaccustomed to such kind of touch, reacted on instinct, the blood pooling south and between his thighs, making him aware of his growing arousal for the man who looked like a mirror image of himself. His cheeks started to taint in a growing hue of red, his face flushing as his counterpart kept sucking at the column of his throat, leaving wet trails and 'pop' sounds as he moved from one patch of skin to another.

Izaya couldn't tell if it was on purpose or by accident when the imposter, moved away and then latched his mouth just below the raven's earlobe, sucking on the patch of skin with heated fervor, making an involuntary moan tumble from the informant's mouth. Blushing, the raven squirmed, his vision blocked by the smooth silk of his counterpart's hair that tickled his jaw line. He didn't even know he was sensitive there.

"You have such a lewd body. I love the way it's being so honest_,_" A deep, husky voice whispered in his ear, only making the informant flush an even deeper red than before as a hand started to ghost over the skin of his naval. The opposing brunette caressed the skin gently, sending tremors of delight running down the broker's spine. "It's hard to believe that you haven't been touched before…"

Izaya yelped loudly when he felt a knee grind harshly against his swollen erection, covered only by the thin layer of cloth of his boxers. His mind was slowly turning into jelly, his will of fighting slowly dying out under the hands of this man who just knew _where_ to touch.

"Were you saving yourself for someone?" The informant tried to block out the teasing voice which had a particular mocking edge to it. The man knew he was virgin. How or why? He wasn't sure, but in this state his calculating mind couldn't even come up with a proper retort.

"Fu…fuu-_ahhh_!" Izaya jolted, his vision momentarily doting with black spots as the man applied force to a particular pressure point on the base of his spine. Izaya arched, and then cried out, the sensation immediately going down to his groin, making his nerves burn and his legs shake weakly. Dexterous hands massaged the area carefully, nimble fingers applying just enough pressure to make the informant shudder from the onslaught of pleasure.

Panting with heavy, half-lidded eyes, Izaya diverted his eyes from the smug look in those delirious scarlet orbs, not knowing why such a predatory look on a man who could be considered his reflection was turning him on.

"Was that someone a certain blonde in a bartender suit?" The other whispered, licking the shell of Izaya's ear, making him flinch away as he processed the words. A wave of humiliation washed over the flushed informant, renewing his efforts of struggling and trying to get away from each touch which he considered as filthy. If he was going to get raped, he wasn't going to hear shit about his fantasy which never had the chance to come true.

"Piss off!" The informant's angry retort made the man above him smile. It was a smile which made Izaya extremely uncomfortable, like the latter knew about all _those_ _dreams_ and all those times he'd touched himself thinking of the blonde. The feeling of exposure wasn't one Izaya was adapted to, and he could find no other method of dealing with it except foul words that might –or at least he prayed- intimidate his rival.

The other seemed completely nonchalant to those words though, and instead of replying, those skillful fingers merely moved down to trace the rise of his buttocks, making Izaya squirm in discomfort as two large hands cupped his ass and squeezed the pieces of flesh greedily.

"_Hnggg!..._" Izaya squealed ineffectually as those hands parted his ass cheeks, making him blush even harder as his cock stood erect, the tent in his boxers probably obvious to his counterpart.

The assailant chuckled before moving away a bit. He removed his fur-rimmed jacket which looked exactly like the one Izaya had; expect that it was lined with red fur instead of white. Izaya whimpered slightly when the man proceeded to discard his shirt as well, revealing an expanse of creamy smooth pale skin which seemed to catch an eerie glow under the dull light.

Feeling the heat return to his cheeks, Izaya moved his head away, his mind too occupied to even celebrate the fact that he was starting to re-attain his motor functions.

Wasn't it the epitome of narcissism, to be aroused by the sight of your own naked body? It was mortifying, to feel your body react to someone who looked exactly like you. Someone who may as well be your twin, your brother…

He heard the other raven snicker slightly. "Embarrassed, Izaya-kun?"

Izaya almost jumped when those hands returned to his burning body, caressing his side as the man hovered over his immobile form. "You're _beautiful_," The man nuzzled his head in the crook of the informant's neck, giving it a light, playful nip as he continued to whisper. "I don't know how _he__'__s_ been able to refrain himself from jumping you." A hand traveling down below his naval made Izaya draw in a sharp breath as fingers gently ghosted over his straining erection.

"Then again, he is a _Neanderthal_…He won't understand until you tell him…"

The word 'Neanderthal' bought Izaya's brain back from its temporary power trip, and he scowled at the mention of a certain blonde bodyguard.

"What the fuck are you insinuating, you fake carbon copy?" His strained voice was full of venom and he glared daggers at the man in front of him. However his counterpart only seemed amused by his reply, the corners of his lips twitching up in what could only be described as a mocking smile.

"Oya, being feisty aren't we?" With that he gave Izaya's covered erection a hard squeeze, making the raven's glower melt and making him cry out at the brutal touch as he attempted to close his trembling thighs. Satisfied that the informant wouldn't make any more snaky comments, the man above him, Roppi, drew his hand towards the ravens and entwined their fingers together. He pulled the limp wrist up, rubbing it against his face as he spoke in a soft voice, "See? My skin is just as real as yours. No plastic surgery," And then he guided the same hand down his own torso, purposely forcing the informant feel every inch of his skin as he steered it towards an old scar that married the rest of his flesh. "Do you feel that?" He purred slowly, deliberately, making the raven's eyes widen in realization. "-the remains of when you were stabbed last summer. Painful, wasn't it? I thought you were going to die, and take me along with you…"

Finally he drew the wrist up to his lips, softly kissing each finger before pinning the hand above the informant's head. "You can believe that a headless woman is still alive. You can believe in a man who looks human but has the strength of a monster. They all defy logic, but why can't you believe that your reflection walked out of the mirror?"

This time when Roppi went down for a kiss he was met with no retaliation. He swiped his tongue over the informant's parted lips, taking his time before slipping the wet organ into the moist cavern. He licked the informant's tongue with his own, before drawing it in his mouth for a slow sensual suck which elicited a groan from the back of Izaya's throat.

They pulled apart, panting, as Roppi occupied his mouth with the informant's sensitive nipple. Izaya gasped, but bit back a moan, closing his eyes trying to concentrate on asking the questions that were plaguing his mind.

"Why-_ah!_ Why are…you here?"

Roppi's ears perked up at the question as he lifted his head, staring at the informant in the eye.

"Because you need to get laid," With that he slipped his hand inside the raven's boxers, making the latter's eyes go comically wide as he inhaled sharply and dug his twitching fingers in the soft bed sheets. "All this frustration is getting to you. That means that it's getting to me as well. When you have a bad day, I feel fucking ten times worse," Roppi tried to manage a frown, but he couldn't as his eyes took in Izaya's pleasure coated face…his eyes half-lidded and full of lust, his cheeks tinted and burning, merely emphasizing on those soft plump lips, parted and panting and occasionally letting sweet sounds past them.

He pumped his hand around Izaya's cock, feeling the wetness of the pre-cum that soaked through his boxers, and the mere touch was enough to make the informant feel extremely light-headed. "Think about _whom_you want it to be touching you like this…" Roppi murmured as he nipped at the susceptible spot under the informant's ear, simultaneously roughly thumbing the slit on Izaya's cock, making him cry out and buck his hips in an attempt to get more friction.

He grabbed the elastic of the informant's boxers, sliding the piece of clothe down his slim to expose his weeping erection to the chilliness of the surroundings. Izaya gasped when he felt his warm skin coming in contact with the cold air, and with the hand wrapped around him, he couldn't help but whimper weakly as his mind got over-run by a thick, lustful mist and his eyes shut close impulsively.

"Nghhh….mnnnn!_Ahhh!_" He shook his hips, too far gone to be embarrassed about exposing himself to a complete stranger. Another hand joined in, fondling with his testicles, making the pressure in his lower stomach increase more and more until he felt like he couldn't hold on any longer.

He took deep breaths, his back arching as he threw his head back in the pillows, stifling a humiliating groan and completely avoiding the other's intense gaze. His body was covered with sheen of sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead and he gasped when a warm wetness enveloped his pert nipples. The stimulation sent electric jolts coursing through his body, and his lips parted to vocally express those sensations that overpowered him and made him teeter just on the edge of euphoria.

"I'm-_ah!_... gonna…cu-_uahhhh!_" That was all he could manage when his body convulsed under the harsh ministrations and lips parted in a low meaningful cry as thick spurts of white liquid covered Roppi's hand and sprawled all over the informant's own stomach.

"Good little kitten…" Roppi purred, moving his soiled hand away from the informants spent cock, tracing it down between his ass cheeks and circling that puckered entrance. Izaya was just panting weakly, his body trembling in the after glow of orgasm as he finally slackened his choking hold on the crumpling bed sheets. Just seeing that naked body flushed pink and those eyes blank an inattentive made Roppi's libido sore.

He hadn't planned to go all the way through, but he had underestimated his counterpart's charm.

Without a second thought he lifted the informant's legs over his shoulders, exposing that twitching ring of muscle covered with a bit of white cum from the informant's own release. Carefully, he inserted one lubricated finger inside the informant who immediately went tense, his muscles clamping around the single intruder. "Relax." Roppi cooed once more, placing a lingering kiss on the informant's temple as he gently started thrusting the single digit in and out of the tight entrance.

Izaya gasped, squirming in discomfiture as his virgin body tried to accommodate the slick finger. In the back of his mind, he still couldn't believe something as absurd as this was happening, and yet he could do nothing to prevent it. Though his body was responding to each and every touch, there was a sense of betrayal plaguing his heart…For so long, he had imagined the blonde to be his first, for that stupid protozoan to touch him and tease him and thrust inside him and fill him completely to the brim. And now all that restrain was going to waste. He was going to be claimed by someone other than the man he'd come to love.

Soon enough another finger entered him, making him hiss as both the fingers skillfully parted inside him, trying to stretch his rectum properly as they rubbed the taut muscles, urging them to become pliant. "Hnn…nghhh…ah!" He chewed on his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to moan for the man above him, trying to neglect and disconnect his mind from the tingles that shot up his spine. It was painful, but it held underlying pleasure and he tried to convince himself that he wasn't enjoying this at all.

"Don't you want him doing this to you?" Another finger entered inside him, making him yelp as all the digits thrust inside him simultaneously, deeper and deeper, twisting and turning for a better angle. "-preparing you so he could fuck you over and over again till you're begging for him to stop."

Izaya shivered at the words and straightened out his neck. His hazy mind could almost imagine it, the blonde overpowering him, his rough fingers stroking him, then preparing him and then that thick cock penetrating him, pulverizing him with each powerful thrust that was sure to tear his tender insides.

The sordid thoughts running inside his head made him tense around those agile fingers, his thin body shivering as he felt the hardness of each digit violating him. His heated muscles contracted and he let out a moan, relishing in how sensitive and surreal everything felt.

His body jerked when Roppi twisted his wrist and slammed the digits inside him, effectively making him cry out as white took over his vision.

"Ah, there it is…" That was the only coherent thing Izaya could decipher before blinding pleasure shot through him once again, making him whimper as his body arched. His mind went completely blank, unable to care who was pleasuring it at the moment and only concerned about the fact that his body wanted more. Letting out a moan, he rolled bucked his hips against the hands, too dazed to notice that his cock had hardened once again and was dripping with a clear white fluid.

Roppi smirked when he saw the look of utter bliss plastered across his counterparts face. With careful precision, he massaged the sensitive gland, watching with uncontained glee as different emotions flickered across the informant's flushed face; lust winning over all of them. The fact that he could feel Izaya's tender, warm, untouched insides clamp down him made his throat dry and his pants inexplicably tight and all he wanted to do was rid himself of the jeans and slam his cock inside that tight entrance until the raven was screaming in ecstasy.

Retracting his hands, he smiled slightly when he heard the raven whine at the loss. Positioning himself, he kissed Izaya's cheek, flicking his tongue across the skin which was salty with dried up tears.

The raven's eyes widened when he felt a stabbing sensation at his rear, and his lips parted to let out a scream, only to be muffled as a tongue probed around in his mouth. The extension of agony bought the weight of reality down on Izaya's mind, and tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes; half from the searing pain and half from the fact that he'd been taken by a complete stranger.

He could almost feel his counterpart's cock throbbing inside of him, twitching as he tried to relax his lower body and loosen up some of the pressure.

"_Fuck_…" He heard the man above him curse, his voice husky and filled with pleasure, quite contrary to the raven's own predicament. Taking deep, even breaths, the informant tried to release some of the strain on his lower body, however it was difficult to do so considering the fact that his body tensed even at the slightest movement, making him feel how deeply the thick pulsating rod was actually embedded inside him.

"Can I move?" Through the pain and the rapid beating of his own heart, Izaya heard him and he couldn't help but stare at him through wet eyes.

It was absurd to think that the man was being sweet to ask his permission since all this was non-consensual, and yet he found himself nodding. The only way to get out of this situation was to get it over it, or at least that was what he could come up with despite all his jumbled thoughts.

Roppi smiled at the compliance, pulling out of the tight hot cavern till only the tip of his cock remained before plunging back in. The movement had Izaya arching and gasping as his hands continued to claw at the sheets beneath him, his knuckles turning white at the exertion. His mind felt numb from the onslaught of pain, feeling his inner walls being scorched by the searing heat as his look-alike groaned softly, his gaze never leaving the informants.

The look in those scarlet eyes was full of lust, and yet something that ascended to a deeper form of affection. Izaya couldn't help but feel how utterly wrong it all was, that he could now move his arms a bit and yet he was clawing at the sheets instead of stopping the man above him. It was as if his mind had lost the will to retaliate, giving into the painful pleasure he had never experienced before. It was like a drug, rushing through his veins and making him surrender and rendering him completely helpless.

Soon enough they fell into a sync; Izaya shyly rolling his hips against each penetration in an attempt to get the hard rod to ram into him harder and harder. The pain had become a dull throb by now, being overpowered by sensation of being filled and having his inner walls being hammered over and over again with strength he wasn't sure he himself even possessed.

He could feel that heated arousal, twitching inside of him, releasing spurts of pre-cum as it forced its way through his lax muscles over and over again, filling him to the hilt each time it entered him and making his body rock with each harsh thrust.

Izaya shuddered violently as a mouth latched itself on the column of his throat, sucking and licking, distracting him from any pain, clouding his already foggy mind and turning his legs to jelly and then-

"_Ahhh!_" He cried as his sweet spot was finally hit and he thrashed his head, unable to stop his sore throat from vocalizing his pleasure. The man above him grunted, only to shove himself inside the informant deeper, effectively slamming against his prostate once again. Each thrust that followed pummeled him into the mattress, routinely brushing against his prostate and making his mouth salivate as his veins went ablaze and his mind completely shut down except to the pleasure that prickled his nerves and made his body quiver in pure bliss.

The pleasured howls that echoed off the walls and into Roppi's ears made his movements faster, more urgent as his grip on those pale hips tightened. Those taut walls were sucking him in, leaving him breathless, and each thrust built up fire in the pit of his stomach, fire that was eating him up, threatening to consume him. And that voice- oh, those melodious sounds and moans and that trembling shivering body. He loved it. All of it.

The surge of pure ecstasy made Izaya see white, his body arching and his arm looped around the other's neck, pulling him closer. Too overcome by the blinding pleasure and heat, he barely noticed it when his nails sunk deeply into Roppi's back, leaving bright red streaks on the pale skin.

Oh god he was so close, so close-

"_Ahhh!_Don't…oh god!….ahh! ah-!" And that's when Roppi started fisting him, pumping his leaking erection in time with his thrusts, finally giving it the attention it had been begging for. The stimulation was too much and with a loud groan Izaya felt his muscles spasm, throwing his head back as he felt the knot in his stomach undo itself as he finally came in spurts.

Roppi gritted his teeth when those luscious walls clamped around him, pounding harshly inside the raven as he finally came, shooting his load inside the informant who gasped as he felt the hot cum painting his sore, tender insides and over-flowing down his thighs and into the bed sheets below.

Pants filled the otherwise quite room as both ravens struggled to catch their breaths. With a small sigh, Roppi pulled himself out of the shaking body beneath him, watching as the informant's face contorted in slight pain when he finally withdrew completely. Exhausted, he collapsed beside the informant on the sheets below.

Izaya had so much to say to him, so much, but right now it felt as if all the words that had accumulated on the tip of his tongue had somehow been swallowed. Instead he just let out a tired sigh, his body feeling even more exhausted than before and his eyes closed as he drifted off to sex-induced sleep.

Roppi watched him with a small grin on his face. Damn he wanted to stay a little longer, but he knew it would only make things more complicated. The drug had slowed down Izaya's nervous system, disabling him from thinking about anything but the intercourse itself, but in the morning he would probably throw a tantrum.

Frown slightly he got up from the bed, gathering his clothes one by one.

When he was done dressing up, he walked to the full-length mirror, staring at it with cold eyes, noticing how there was no reflection in it. He probably won't able to repeat this stunt again, ever. This was probably the last time he'd be able to see his counterpart flesh to flesh.

With his heart practically wrenching, he took one last glance at the informant, smiling sadly at the lithe form sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Goodbye little kitten…Sleep well…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Two bodies were entwined sensually in silk sheets in the deep hours of the morning, sweating and moving against each other in a rhythm that seemed to suggest years of experience while the truth was that it was their first time together.

The raven's face was coated with pleasure, his mouth open as a trail of saliva dribbled down his chin, and moans and groans escaping his throat unattended. A blonde hovered over him possessively like a predator, each sound emitted by the raven flaming the desire of a man inside him, making him thrust manically inside the small informant and making the bed squeak and protest with each motion.

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan! Ahhh! …ha-harder…please!" The raven's wanton screams bounced off the walls as he arched, crying out remnants of Shizuo's name when the blonde slammed into his prostate. The raven gasped, entangling his fingers into the blonde's as his body, accepting the pain and pleasure that flared inside his burning body. The ex-bartender responded by thrusting harder, manually moving the informant's bucking hips against him and driving inside him harder and harder until all the informant could manage were sobs and choked whimpers.

Roppi watched all of this with a satisfied smile, crossing his legs as he watched the two move against each other through the mirror which instead of showing his reflection, showed his beloved counterpart's world. He wished he had popcorn, so he could thoroughly enjoy the fruit of his labor.

Beside him, Tsukishima, a look-alike of Heiwajima Shizuo squirmed, begging the crimson eyed raven to leave the two alone and give them some privacy.

"Gosh, I can't believe he manned up for this in two weeks. I guess I shouldn't underestimate myself," Tsuki sighed finally looking at the couple on the bed.

They had changed positions now, with Izaya sprawled on the bed on his stomach and his ass invitingly high in the air as Shizuo parted his cheeks and snapped his hips forwards, sheathing himself completely inside the lithe informant once again-

"Ahh! Shizuo!"

The voice made a shiver of arousal run down Tsuki's spine, and he could only imagine the effect it must be having on his counterpart who was currently fucking the informant. Speaking of 'fucking' Tsuki was reminded of the painful days two weeks ago when his lover had entwined with the informant. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous or the constriction of his chest whenever he thought about it since Izaya and Roppi were in general, the same, however, this justification wasn't enough to get the feeling of betrayal out of his heart.

Glancing at Roppi, his heart fell even more when he saw the other grinning. Usually Roppi would never even smile, let alone grin…The fact that the informant's happiness also made him happy irked Tsuki to no end.

Roppi gasped when he felt strong arms wound around him pulling him ungracefully into a heart-warming embrace. Looking up to his lovers face, he couldn't help but sigh at the usually soft expression hardened in possessiveness. And it was by personal experience, and the hard organ pressing against the small of his back that Roppi knew that he was in for a _very__very_ long night…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Author's Ramble: Izayacest people, I can never get enough of it. Though it's nothing even close to scary…but just think, you're reflection walking out of the mirror would be creepy right? Right?

Sorry, the ending was a bit rushed, but I didn't want to delay this any more.

Oookay….So I know you guys must be mad with the lack of updates, but put away the pitch forks and knives, 'cause I'm glad to say I've got a few days off from school. So in the following week, I'll –hopefully- be updating two of my fics. XD

Hope you enjoyed this, and leave a review guys, because it is much appreciated and it makes me feel like someone is actually reading all the crap I put up…XD


End file.
